Emily's Lake
by HeyLulu
Summary: Hermione and Ginny. Just fluff, no sex... so don't complain!


Disclaimer: There's no friggin' way I own this! Femme slash.

---

There was no doubt in my mind that I loved this girl.

Now, 24 hours ago, I would have never guessed that she felt the same way.

Here, let me explain. See, every summer since I began going to Hogwarts, I spent my vacation at the Wesley household with my friends, Ron and Harry. That's how I met Ginny. And of course, everyone thought Ron and I would grow to love each other, and Ginny would have her hero. That would have been perfect and a lot less complicated if it actually turned out that way.

But life is _full _of complications.

As the years passed we changed, inside and out. I loved both Ron and Harry very deeply, but I could never fathom being in a romantic relationship with one of them now. It's just too weird. When I was 17 I started to notice things about myself that I never really thought of before, specifically that I had a growing attraction to girls. When I realized this, I kept it quiet. It was my dirty little secret and I have not since had the opportunity to act upon it, which I consider a good thing, thank you!

I spent the summer before I left for college with the Wesley's, of course. The day I left, Ginny was the last one to hug me goodbye. During our embrace, I took the opportunity to burn the feeling into my memory of what it felt like to have another woman pressed up against me. I pulled her in tight and inhaled her lovely baby powdered scent.

That's when I knew. I knew for sure that I was a lesbian and that Ginny was my first crush. We parted and she kissed me on the cheek before I turned around in a daze and got on the train. I sighed sadly knowing that it would be awhile before I saw her again.

Finally it was May. I had just finished all my reports, all my papers, and all my finals. It was an exhausting year and I was glad about the approaching summer holiday. One evening, I received an owl from Ginny asking if I'd like to spend the summer with them again.

I nearly screamed with excitement. With the exception of Christmas, I barely had time to owl Ginny or the boys because of my demanding homework schedule. I owled her immediately saying I'd be there in a week. I spent the rest of the day in a blissful mood knowing I would be reunited with my old friends again.

---

So, fast foreword to yesterday. Both Ron and Harry glomped me like two huge dogs as soon as I walked through the door. Unfortunately for me, they had just come in from a rousing game of football in the field and were covered in sweat.

Plus they reeked. I shudder in disgust just thinking about it.

It was Ginny who finally pulled me aside and shooed the boys away. She helped me recompose myself and took my bag for me. She looked into my eyes through her unkempt bangs and asked if I was ok, while tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I can remember my face feeling hot under her stare, and I finally nodded 'yes' before she noticed how flustered she was making me.

She smiled and walked up the stairs with my bag. I stood there a moment at the door, watching her curvaceous form disappear onto the second floor. I let out an exasperated sigh and shook my head.

'Gah! Stop being gay!'

"Hey!" Ginny called from her room, interrupting me from my thoughts. My eyes shot open and I yelled up the stairs, "Yeah?"

Ginny reappeared at the top of the stairs holding a small piece of cloth in each hand, which I recognized to be the bikini I packed. Ginny smiled and twirled the top around her finger as she slowly descended down the stairway.

She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, smiling a little at her expression.

"Wanna go swimming?" She asked as she stretched out the bottoms, looking as if examining them.

"Uh…"

"Oh, come on!" She threw the two piece at my face. "I know you want to wash all that 'man-sweat' off of you."

Well, with that said, it didn't take much more to convince me.

---

The next thing I know, I'm walking through the woods with Ginny, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt over my bikini and a large beach towel under my arm. Ginny wore a simple pair of Capri pants over her bikini bottom, allowing me to gaze enviously at her generously shapely hips and flat stomach.

I tore my eyes away and looked up at the green canopy of leaves shielding us from the warm June sun. Looking around, I noticed that I was not familiar with this area.

"Ginny, for as long as I've been coming here, I don't think I've ever been this far into the woods."

"Don't fret, love." She said, casually sticking her hands in her pockets. "We're almost to the lake."

"Lake?"

"Yeah, see?" Ginny pointed up ahead at a random brick wall that looked like it once belonged to the side of a building. On it was a white sign in the shape of an arrow that said, 'Emily's Lake'.

I stopped in my tracks. I _had_ been here before. My memory was rushing back to me and suddenly I was 13 again. It had been a random summer night. Ron took me here and we shared our first kiss on the dock under the stars. Only, the peach fuzz on his upper lip tickled my nose, and I ended up sneezing all over him. I was so embarrassed I couldn't look at him for three whole days until he finally figured out how to use a razor correctly.

Ginny turned around when she noticed I had stopped walking. She smiled as she walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. "Don't worry," she said, pulling me along, "You're not going to sneeze all over me!"

My mouth dropped open and my face became bright red with embarrassment. I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "Agh! Go fetch me something to beat you with!"

"I can't. Your underwear is back at the house." She looked at me with a teasing smile as I became even more red in the face. "You can beat me all you want later. We're here, see?"

I looked past her to see a clearing in the forest where the trees parted to allow the sun kiss and warm the aqua water and the lusciously green grass. Ginny and I stepped from the forest and I felt the heat from the sun for the first time since I arrived at the Wesley home. The wood from the dock burnt my bare feet and I had to allow myself to become used to the heat. Soon though, I found the warmth comforting and I laid down on my stomach, pressing my cool face against the wood.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The heat feels nice." I explained tiredly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you don't have to hump the dock or anything…" she trailed off as she unfurled her towel and removed her pants, kicking them aside.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. I had wanted to lay out here a little longer to warm up, but the sun was already starting to make me sweat just by sitting under it. I stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, ok." Turning away from Ginny, I crossed my arms over my shirt and pulled it over my head. I turned back around and caught Ginny staring at my backside.

"See something you like?" I teased, placing my hands on my hips in a seductive pose.

Ginny only smiled and winked. She turned and ran, jumped off the dock and cannonballed into the water. I soon followed suit, making a huge splash. The next several moments were spent talking, playing, splashing around, and just generally acting stupid and having fun.

After resurfacing from the water, Ginny pushed her hair out of her face and looked over at me.

"Wanna see who can hold their breath the longest?" She asked.

"Psh, that's no contest!" I replied arrogantly.

"Well, with a set of lungs like that, no." She nodded smugly towards my chest. "But I still want to see." She smiled.

"Alright, smartass. Let's go!" I exclaimed, but Ginny dove down before I could finish. I quickly followed her, taking in a huge breath before I dove under. I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to become used to the blurriness being underwater caused. I looked around and saw Ginny swimming towards the bottom. Once she was able to touch the sandy floor she turned towards the surface, just floating there with her eyes closed, as if meditating.

I swam towards her, reaching out to her with my hands. I grabbed her hips to hold her still. She did not open her eyes, but smiled. I leaned down and kissed her and she kissed me back as best she could underwater. I teased her with my tongue and bit her bottom lip before releasing her and swimming towards the surface with her at my heels.

We both resurfaced, gasping for air. My heart was pounding so hard it was deafening. I looked over at Ginny, who looked like she was experiencing the same effect. She nodded over towards the dock and we both swam in that direction. We got out of the water without saying a word and laid down on our towels. I heard Ginny let out a loud sigh through her nose. I looked over at her and tried to read her face.

"Hermione," she finally said, her face unreadable, "did you mean that?"

She looked over at me with stunning eyes and my heart caught in my throat.

"Yeah." I quietly choked out. Ginny smiled and grabbed my hand, interlocking her fingers with mine.

---

We stayed and talked under the sun until the sky turned a dark orange and the stars began to peek out from behind the clouds. The afternoon at the lake after the kiss was spent breathing, toughing, caressing, but not kissing. I spent that time running Ginny's soft hair between my fingers, counting her freckles, and memorizing her scent. I was falling deeper and deeper in love with her with every smile, every laugh, and every touch. When the sun began to depart for the night came the coolness of the evening, not to mention hunger. We reached Ginny's house just in time for dinner and spent the evening talking and joking and lying to the boys about where we were the entire day.

Eventually we adjourned to the living room where Ron flipped on MTV2. We lounged comfortably on the couch and the floor as we watched old re-runs of Jackass. Everyone but me thought it was funny; I just thought it was dumb. Now, it would be amusing if_ Ron_ was the one to dress up in a hot dog suit and run around in traffic, but otherwise, dumb.

Sitting out in the sun all day really takes the energy out of you. It was about 11 'o clock when I yawned and got up from my seat.

"I'm going to bed. I'm beat."

I wondered up the stairs and into Ginny's room, taking time to change into an oversized t-shirt and some old boxer shorts. I hoped into bed and snuggled under the covers, grabbing a pillow and pulling it to my face. I inhaled Ginny's scent deeply and smiled into the pillow, hugging it tighter.

It wasn't long before I heard Ginny quietly enter the room and slip under the covers with me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. I sighed happily.

"Hermione," she whispered, taking time to nibble and then kiss my ear, "I want to be with you. I'm… God, I don't know. I just want you. I love you."

Ah, music to my ears.

I couldn't have felt more in love with her than I did now. I turned over and kissed her hard before she could say anything else. Our arms and legs tangled together in the heat of the moment and our bodies pressed intimately together as our kisses grew more passionate. Our tongues intertwined as her moans reached my ears and for a moment I thought I was going to loose it and start ripping off her clothes right there.

Bet you would like, that wouldn't you?

Alas, we did not continue. We slowed down, caught our breath, and decided to wait. Not because we didn't want to do it right then and there, because believe me, if she had given me the word, I would have been all over her, but because we decided that we shouldn't rush into things. We have the rest of our lives to explore each other. Why not take our time?

But yeah, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life falling asleep to counting freckles.

Would you?

End.


End file.
